Chained Love
by SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: E/O Challenge. Prompt word is Bake. LAST in a series of connected drabbles. Will Sam withhold Dean's pie? Say it ain't so!
1. Chapter 1

Enkidu07's Drabble Challenge Prompt Word: CHAIN Word Count: 100 words on the dot.

This drabble starts a new series. Next weeks' will connect with this one.

CHAINED LOVE

Sam opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling groggily. It was cold. _He_ was cold.

He tried to sit up but couldn't quite manage. He tried to _push _himself up, but couldn't get his arms to move.

Confused, Sam stared down at himself. He was lying on a cot, naked and covered with gooseflesh and, a bit on the kinky side, wrapped with silver chain from neck to knees.

"What _- _?"

Where the hell was he? Last he remembered, he was in the car with Dean, on the way to a job.

Wait, _Dean_, where was Dean?


	2. Age Inappropriate

The door creaked open and a wizened little old lady came smiling into the room. "Oh, good, you're awake!"

"Who the hell are you?" Sam asked, astonished. He'd been expecting a covey of demons, not Grandma Walton. "And where's my brother?"

The woman chuckled and walked over to the cot, staring down at him with interest.

Sam blushed. He was (pretty) sure that all his important bits were covered by the chains. Still - this was _way _embarrassing. "Who are you?"

"Shush, now, boy." She poked him with a long, jagged fingernail and her eyes flashed black. "I'm driving tonight."


	3. Pass That Doobie

Gun in hand, Dean stomped through the abandoned motel.

Freaking Sam couldn't go five damn minutes without being kidnapped, bludgeoned or strangled!

Dean had left his brother in the car while he used the gas station john. But is Sam waiting in the car when he comes out?

No, he is not!

Lucky thing he'd micro-chipped the freaking moose.

He stopped in front of Room 13, drew in a deep breath and kicked in the door.

Bloody knife in one hand, a smoldering blunt in the other, the old woman turned from Sam to face him.

"Well, it's about time!"


	4. The Munchies

THE MUNCHIES

(((((((((())))))))))

Dean kept his gun trained on the old woman. "Don't you freaking move."

"She's a demon, Dean," Sam slurred.

"No shit, Sammy. You okay?"

"I'm _great_, man." Sam laughed and the demon laughed with him. "She's got some good shit."

"Oh, crap." Dean sighed. The only thing more useless than drunk Sam was stoned Sam. "Why the _hell _would you do that?" he snapped at the demon.

"Had to do something to pass the time while we waited for you." She smiled, black eyes glittering with satisfaction. "It's a long drive from Boston."

"Dean? I'm _starving_, man. Got any Doritos?"


	5. Auld Lang Syne

E/O CHALLENGE. PROMPT WORD TILT.

NO SPOILERS NEEDED.

SOME LANGUAGE, BUT NO BIGGIE.

Happy Birthday Mainegirlwrites! Sorry, couldn't knock Sammy out for you. Hope you like your man stoned!

(((((((((())))))))))

AULD LANG SYNE

A drop of blood fell from the knife to the floor.

"Did you _cut _him, you _bitch_?" Dean said, outraged.

"Just a little." She grinned. Her teeth were bloody. "He's _mighty _tasty."

Dean felt nauseous. "Oh, that's just _nasty_! What are you, a vamp?"

"No, Dean, I told you, she's a demon!" Sam said indignantly. He'd managed to wiggle himself into a sitting position, albeit tilting a little to the side.

"She didn't feed you her blood, did she?" Dean asked suspiciously.

Sam's face fell.

"Dean, don't be a dick!" the old woman snapped. Dean's jaw dropped. "Wait - _Ruby_?"


	6. The Bitch is Back

THE BITCH IS BACK

"_Ruby_?" Sam gasped.

"Great disguise, huh?"

"How the _hell _are you not dead_?_" Dean spat.

Ruby smirked. "Dean, come on - when you left my meat suit at the convent - who did you leave me _with_?"

"Lucifer brought you back?"

She drew in another long drag on the doobie and let the smoke curl out her nostrils. "I've got a permanent Get Out of Jail Free card, Deano."

"So you sell my brother out and your boss gives you immortality?" Dean's eyes narrowed. "Why did you bring us here?"

"Asking that question a little late, aren't you?" Ruby purred.


	7. The Boy Scout

THE BOY SCOUT

Ruby gave a shrill whistle.

Nothing happened.

Dropping the doobie, she pushed past Dean and flung the door open. "Where are you guys!" She stomped down the hall. "Hey! Assholes!"

Dean ran to Sam and started unwinding the chains.

Sam looked up at him with tragic eyes. "I'm sorry, Dean."

"How'd she get you? I told you to stay in the car!"

Sam's lower lip trembled. "She needed help crossing the street!"

"_What_?"

"Well, I didn't know she was Ruby!"

As the last of the chains came off, Dean said in a clipped tone. "Where in hell are your clothes?"


	8. ssues

ISSUES

Dean found Sam's clothing under the bed. Keeping an ear open for Ruby's return, he helped his stoned brother to dress and then hauled him to his feet.

"Dean, where are we?"

"On the coast. Miami."

Sam's eyes widened. "_Crap_! How did –"

"Wait a second," Dean said, frowning. "Her knife, there was blood on it. Are you hurt? I didn't see –"

"It was _her_ blood."

"Oh, damn it to hell!"

"Dean, it's okay. I didn't drink it."

Dean stared at him, mouth tight and eyes hard.

Hurt, Sam pulled away. "You're never gonna let that go, are you?" 


	9. Chapter 9

SCREWED

"Sam –"

"NO!" Sam glared at Dean. "You know what? Screw it! And screw you, too!"

"We don't have time for your shit, Sam! We gotta get out of here!"

"Fine! Once we're out, you can drop me off at the nearest demon blood detox center!"

"Damn it, Sam –" A large hand closed over Dean's shoulder and tossed him into a wall. He fell to the floor, unconscious.

Sam stared at the gigantic demon facing him. Eyes the color of dust stared back at him coldly.

Ruby appeared in the doorway, grinning mockingly. "Sam – meet Elmo. Elmo – sic 'em!"


	10. I Don't Need No Stinkin' Blood!

Sam threw himself back, slipping out of the demon's grasp. The demon, eyes sifting to black, came after him.

Hooting with glee, Ruby bobbed after them. "Bet you wish you'd drunk some blood now, don't ya!"

"Skank!" Sam spat at her, dodging another huge, but slow, fist.

"Way harsh, Sam!" Ruby pouted, then clapped as Elmo's fist connected with Sam's shoulder and sent him to the floor, landing on top of Dean.

Elmo pulled Sam up. Grappling with the monstrous creature, Sam thrust the demon blade he'd just taken from Dean into its throat.

Ruby froze. "Oh, for shit's sake!"


	11. Chapter 11

Sam looked over at Dean's crumpled body and then up at Ruby, murder in his eyes. Ruby blanched and turned to run but before she took more than a few steps, Sam was on her, demon blade pressed against her throat.

"It won't do you any good," she gasped in terror. "Lucifer will just bring me back again!"

"I don't give a shit," Sam snarled. "Your bill is due, bitch." He cut her throat. Her blood sprayed out, soaking him and he let her body drop to the floor. Then Sam ran to Dean, dropping to his knees beside him.

"Dean. Dean!" Frantic, he felt for a pulse at his brother's neck, relieved when he felt its steady rhythm. "Dean!"

Dean stirred and opened his eyes. Dazed, he stared up at Sam, then his eyes went wide as he saw the blood that covered him. "Sammy! Jesus! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Sam nodded toward the two bodies. "It's their blood. And no," he added bitterly. "I didn't drink any of it."

Dean grabbed his hand. "Sam. Shit, I'm sorry about before. I'm a dick – a card-carrying, patent-pending, flag-bearing dick!"

Stunned, Sam's mouth dropped open. "What?"

"I'm _really_ sorry, Sam!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sorry I'm late with this – hell of a day yesterday, couldn't get the energy up to post. I'll be posting another drabble later today, second part of the E/O challenge – for Fire'CxO'Ice's birthday present. Drunken/Party Dean and protective Sammy. No way to work it into this drabble series – I'm just not that good! Hope you all liked this, though! Later!


	12. As Much As You Love Pie

AS MUCH AS YOU LOVE PIE

Three hour's drive later, Sam settled a slightly concussed Dean in a moldy motel bed and scooped up the car keys.

"Where you going?"

"Dinner."

"Oh. Uh, Sam, I could really use some - "

"Chocolate cake?" Sam interrupted.

"No."

"Apple brown betty?"

"No!"

"Tapioca pudding?"

Dean gagged.

"I know," Sam said heartlessly. "Baked Alaska!"

"Damn it, Sammy!"

"You meant what you said, right? You're gonna stop riding me about the demon blood?"

"Absofrigginlutely," Dean swore fervently.

"Then I'll get you your damned pie."

"Thanks." Dean grinned. "You still love me?"

"At least as much as you love pie, dude."

END


End file.
